How to Succeed in Brawling Without Really Trying to be Immortal
(Narrator's point of view.) Horridian: "Aides? Interesting name." Aides: "What do we do now?" Horridian: "Why don't we get to know each other?" Aides: "What do you want to know?" Horridian: "What is a human doing on New Vestroia?" Aides: "Let's just say some friends of mine got into a serious fight and I really didn't want to get involved." From that moment on, the two became partners. They traveled all over New Vestroia, training. Their goal was to be strong enough to defeat the Dark Master and retrieve the Shadow Jewel Fragment. They battled. Aides: "Ability Activate! Deadly Nightmare!" Horridian fired its blasts, knocking down Darkus Shadow Vulcan and Darkus Vertexx. Horridian: "Ok, bandits. You wanna keep fighting, or are you ready to give up?" Vertexx: "Vulcan, I think we're outmatched! We should just give up!" Vulcan: "Nonsense!" Vulcan got up and fired its rocket gloves at Horridian. Horridian: "Foolish mistake!" Horridian jumped up and landed on Vulcan's back. The rocket gloves, targeting Horridian, came back and crashed into Vulcan. Horridian escaped unharmed. "I'll ask you again. Are you ready to give up?" The bandits became the King's new bodyguards. They battled and defeated all rogue Bakugan that weren't strong enough to be seen as a threat to the King. Five months had pased since Horridian and Aides had been in the Underworld. They were welcomed back by all the residents. Hammersaur: "We have prepared a spot next to the throne for Master Immortus, your highnesses!" Aides: "Please, call me Aides." As they entered the throne room, there was already someone sitting in Aides' chair. "Another human?!" Horridian: "Guards! Seize the intruder!" Shadow Vulcan and Vertexx attempted to surround the intruder but he was incredibly fast and skilled in acrobatics. Vulcan fired one rocket, but the intruder jumped onto it, then onto Vulcan's head, and then jumped and landed in front of Aides. Aides: "Oh... My... God..." Intruder: "Nice to see you again, Aides!" Horridian: "Are you two acquainted?" Aides: "Unfortunately, yes." "I'm a friend of his from Earth. My name is Storm, Dante Storm!" Aides: "Everyone on Earth knows him as Firestormblaze." Storm: "I'm here to talk to Aides about a proposition!" Horridian: "A proposition?" Aides: "I'm not interested." Storm: "Well I won't leave you alone until you hear me out!" Aides knew he was serious. Aides: "...Fine. Tell me." Storm: "First, lemme tell you a secret about myself. I am an Immortal!" Aides: "Immortal? You can't die?" Storm: "Exactly! But, there's a price. I've got to document history. Keep track of every single thing that happens. Sounds fun, right?" Aides: "It sounds interesting." Storm: "WELL ''not for me! I don't have any fun! But if I don't document history, I lose my immortality! I'll also turn into dust or something like that." Aides: "What's your proposition?" Storm: "I don't want that great power to go to waste! Another rule of immortality is that I can transfer it, with all the benefits and responsibilities! You'll get all the powers, documented memories, and you'll exist out of space-time. You won't age or get sick. You won't require sleep or any regular human needs. You'll get superhuman agility, strength, reflexes, acrobatics, enhanced intelligence and the ability to use 100% of your brain instead of like 5%, you'll literally be a super human!" Aides: "Can I fly?" Storm: "No." Aides: "Aww." Storm: "Oh, but the best power of all is the ability to manipulate your Bakugan's Attribute?" Horridian: "Excuse me?" Storm: "For example, I am a Pyrus Brawler. Therefore, I can control fire. If I make you an Immortal, you can control darkness. So, whatta ya say? Tell me quick, I don't have all day!" Aides:"I can use the enhanced intelligence to find the Dark Master, and documenting history doesn't seem to hard..." Storm: "Oh, there's one more thing. Rules on interfering. Immortals have the ability to use just slightly into the future. History isn't set in stone, it's written on paper in pencil. Your job is to make sure that writing isn't erased." Aides: "Example, please?" Storm: "Let's say your best friend is going to be robbed and killed by a gang, but you have a vision of his survival. It's YOUR job to make sure he survives and keeps his stuff. Fight the gang or help him hide or something. If you don't, then the higher up Immortals are gonna be angry! However, you're not allowed to change that. If you, for some reason, stole from him and/or killed him, you'll lose your immortality and be reduced to dust. Understand?" Aides: "If this is the only way to get you to leave me alone... Fine." Storm: "Lend me your hand." Aides extended his hand. Storm grabbed it, and closed his eyes. A powerful red aura surrounded him and crept onto Aides' skin. As it surrounded Aides, the aura turned dark purple. Soon enough, the aura had vanished around Storm and completely enveloped Aides. "Congrats, you're an immortal. You can't be killed and you won't die of old age." Aides: "I have all these memories... All this knowledge and power..." Blake: "Yeah don't let that get to that big fluffy head of yours. Well, I'm off, Say hi to Masterz for me, will ya?" He vanished in flames. Horridian: "Well, what now?" Aides: "We... We're going to have a visitor with a powerful Bakugan who will challenge us. He wears a mask. He has the same desire as the Dark Master did, collect those Jewel Fragments. I cannot identify the person or his Bakugan, nor the outcome of the brawl. However, it will be in 5 days." Horridian: "Well with only 5 days, we need to prepare ourselves. Guards, prepare our kingdom for any type of assault. Aides, you and I shall train to make sure we win." ---- ''(5 days later) '' ''To be continued...